baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless
Find and Destroy the Cult of the Unseeing, also known as Investigate and Destroy the Cult of the Eyeless, is a side quest started by overhearing an Unseeing Eye priest named Gaal preaching about his 'deity' in Athkatla's Temple District. Walkthrough Listening to the preacher After you overhear the eyeless priest, a priest of Helm will come up to you and ask you to meet him at the Temple of Helm. If you are a cleric of good alignment, a priest of Lathander will appear and ask you to meet him at the Temple of Lathander. An evil cleric will be met by a priest of Talos and ask you to meet him at the Temple of Talos. Follow the priest to the their respective temple. There he will ask you if you are willing to undertake a mission. Agree. He will tell you that Keldorn Firecam, a potential companion, will be in the sewers to aid you. Finding the cult Enter the Sewers (Temple District). In the northwestern area of the sewers Keldorn will be fighting undead creature. After he defeats it, he will talk to you. Say you are investigating the cult of the eyeless. He can join your party. Go up the alley where Keldorn is you will eventually appear in the cult's stronghold. Take the first right hallway to venture on. Keep going to you reach Gaal. Watch out for traps. Gaal will talk to you. Ask if there is a way to join the cult without becoming eyeless. He wants you to retrieve a rod for him and will give you the key to the lower levels. Retrieving the first half of the rod Go to the hallway through which you entered the stronghold. Open the door on the left side of the entrance hallway, which requires a key. Go down the hallway until you reach the end, where you will find Sassar. He will talk to you, tell you a bit about the Cult, and say you should retrieve the rod - but not for Gaal. After that, go down the south hallway, where you will reach the lower levels. Three huge spiders will appear. Up ahead is a statue. If you click on it at any time, then two huge spiders and a Wandering Horror will appear. There is a trapped treasure stash in the face of the statue which you can loot without any enemies appearing. Go down the east hallway to find six Yuan-ti and one Yuan-ti mage. You may also get many gibberlings or six mummies instead. After you have defeated them, continue through the hallway. You will reach a large room. There is a broken bridge than needs repairing to get across. There is a petrification trap on the stairs up to the bridge so make sure to disarm that. On the other side there is a stash with Ashideena, a warhammer +2 on the southeastern side of the bridge. Click on the broken bridge and a guardian speaks to you. It will give you three riddles. The answers are "Life," "Time," and "The current one.' The two halves of the bridge will then be connected. Go across it. On the other side of the structure, there will be a certain number of Gauths and/or Beholders , depending on your party's level. Go past the area with the Beholders. Follow the hallway leading north from that area. There is a petrification trap on the center jetty at the end of the hallway. Follow the central jetty until you come to a temple. The Diseased One will speak to you. After that, enter the temple. You will be attacked by an Emphatic Manifestation. The only way to defeat it is to cast a healing spell or use the rod of resurrection on it. The party will receive 25,750 experience points at this stage. After that, an avatar will speak with you. It will tell you about the rod, then give you half of it in form of the Rift Device Part. On the altar behind it is a treasure stash. Retrieving the second half of the rod Exit the Lower Reaches. Once you are back in the tunnel that you entered the Lower Reaches through, the man Sassar will speak to you again and tell you the next stage of the plan - to retrieve the second half of the rod. You need to speak to Tad by the Pit of the Faithless. Go back to where you met Gaal but keep going on this time until you reach Tad. Speak to Tad. Select the first dialogue option ("The eye is blind"; what Sassar tells you to say). He will let you go into the Pit. Enter the Pit. Once you are there, battle your way northeast through the undead and enter the Lair of the Unseeing Eye. Inside the lair are many Gauths and Beholders. In the centre of the lair there will be a number of blind priests eager to fight. In one of the chambers you can find Dragon's Bane, a halberd +3. The second Rift Device Part is located in a chamber to the south east, it is found inside a node. As soon as you pick it up, the two parts of the rod will combine into the Rift Device. The party will receive 26,250 experience points. Equip it someone immediately. Destroying the cult Before the party can head out of the chamber, the Unseeing Eye will attack. The child of Bhaal can use the rod to weaken his foe and easily finish it. Killing it will net 30,000 experience points to the party. Go west from the Unseeing Eye until you reach a small stairway out. That will deposit you back in the cult stronghold. Go back to the diseased ones in the lower levels. You will be taken inside the forgotten temple. The avatar of Amaunator will appear again and take the rift device off you and give you the Saving Grace shield for your services. If you go back to Gaal and the other unseeing eye priests, they will be angry you killed their god and will all attack you. Kill them if you wish, it is not essential. Go back to the Temple district and return to the Temple you were hired by. If you are a cleric you will be offered a position in the temple you worked for. If you are not a cleric, you will be rewarded with Ardulia's Fall. 45750 XP per party member and +1 reputation will also be awarded, and that brings the end to the quest. Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Image Needed Category:Side quests